1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp structure for retaining elongated objects supported on a supporting structure, and particularly to a quickly engageable and releasable clamp that may selectively incorporate cushioning means and which may be rotatably or non-rotatably secured to a vertical or horizontal support structure such as a vertical wall or an overhead ceiling or elevated horizontal shelf for supporting elongated objects in either a horizontal or vertical attitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search in connection with the invention disclosed and illustrated herein has revealed the existence of the following United States and foreign patents:
From the prior art patents cited above, it will be understood and appreciated that the problem of supporting elongated objects of many different types has plagued society for many years. It will also be appreciated from the patents listed above that many different types of clamps, clips, etc. have been designed to grip, lock or otherwise secure elongated objects to a supporting structure. While the concept of supporting an elongated object by detachable attachment to a supporting surface or structure is an old concept, the specific structure disclosed herein, including it simplicity, economy of manufacture, its ability to provide a cushioned support for an elongated object and its potential for selectively modifying its orientation to support elongated objects horizontally or vertically without detaching the device from the vertical supporting surface or overhead surface has not been found in the prior art noted above.
Accordingly, one of the principal objects of the invention is the provision of a unitary xe2x80x9cclamxe2x80x9d shell like structure incorporating a cushioning element adapted to resiliently embrace the supported elongated object.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a unitary xe2x80x9cclamxe2x80x9d shell like structure incorporating a quick engagement and quick release latch means manipulable to releasably close the xe2x80x9cclamxe2x80x9d shell like structure circumferentially about the elongated object sought to be retained thereby.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a quick engaging and quick release clamp formed as a unitary structure including a base member for attachment to a supporting structure and clamp member integral with the base member and pivotally secured thereto by means of a xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d hinge whereby the clamp member may be pivoted away from the base to expose the interior thereof for receiving the object to be supported and then closed to releasably trap the object between the base member and clamp member.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a unitary quick engaging and quick release structure for securing an elongated object in a horizontal attitude on a vertical support surface or horizontal overhead surface, or in a vertical attitude on a vertical support surface while simultaneously enveloping the elongated object between a pair of resiliently deformable cushioning elements detachably retained in the unitary structure.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will become apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.
In terms of broad inclusion, the quick engaging and quick release structure of the invention for securely supporting elongated objects in either a horizontal or vertical attitude on a vertical support structure or overhead on an appropriate support surface includes a base member that constitutes a hollow shell having end and side walls that extend integrally from a bottom wall. The two opposed side walls of the base are correspondingly recessed by semi-circular notches, and a resiliently deformable block of foam-like cushioning material is removably inserted into the hollow shell so that the top surface of the deformable block is substantially flush with the top edges of the end and side walls. A hollow cap or clamp member, is integrally pivotally attached to one end wall of the hollow shell and may selectively be pivoted away from the base into open position wherein the deformable block is exposed to receive an elongated object thereon, and when the hollow cap or clamp is pivoted into closed condition, the elongated object is releasably received by and between the base member and the cap member. A resiliently deformable block of foam-like material may be removably inserted into the hollow cap or clamp structure so that when the cap is closed, the two resiliently deformable blocks of foam material are in confronting relationship and resiliently embrace and cushion the elongated object lying therebetween. Releasable latch means are provided for selectively releasably locking the cap and base member in closed condition about the elongated object.